1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a touch display, and more particularly to a touch display assembly structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of the 3C (Computer, Communications and Consumer) industry, more and more people use a mobile device as an assistance tool in their life. For example, the common mobile devices are personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, smart phones and so on, and these mobile devices are small in size and easy to carry, so the number of people using a mobile device becomes larger and larger, and more functions the users need are required accordingly.
A touch function is already widely applied in the field of the smart phone. However, the smart phone is still required to be light and thin. Elements of the smart phone themselves still need to meet some specifications. For example, the interval between a capacitor type touch panel and a display panel needs to be maintained to be 0.4-0.6 mm and no metal component should exist therebetween. The thickness of the interval is approximately equal to the thickness of a backing adhesive, and in most of the existing assembly manners, the capacitor type touch panel and the display panel are bonded through a backing adhesive. However, these assembly manners not only need accurate alignment, but also have a high possibility to damage the capacitor type touch panel or the display panel during rework.
Therefore, it is a need to maintain the lightness and thinness characteristics of the smart phone and also provide the smart phone with the touch function.